2º C o n f i a n z a
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba es perseguido por un fantasma acosador del cual tendrá que averiguar el origen. Pero las cosas no son lo que parecen, podrá volver a florecer un amor del pasado(Continuado a 1 instintos)
1. Chapter 1

**2°**

**Confianza **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Yu gi oh no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

Mokuba Kaiba escucho levemente el ruido de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose en un suave golpe luego de que lo dejaron sobre su cama, había pasado un dia muy duro y sumamente extraño, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido su imaginación, pura y simple.

Mokuba se acurruco en la cama como un gato y dejo que la bruma del sueño cubriera su mente seguro de que mañana todo estaría mas claro. No se imaginaba que una silueta borrosa lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro bajo al comedor temprano con una sensación de ser observado, miro al techo y las luces de las sofisticada cámaras de seguridad lo saludaron, siguiéndolo en cada paso, su cuerpo se estremeció y apuro el paso al comedor, abrió las puertas de roble importado.

-D_ebo seguir dormido.-_

Frente a él la mesa se extendía con dos personas sentadas en las sillas, reconoció de inmediato a su hermano y al instante a su rubio amigo, volteo a ver atrás para asegurarse de no haber entrado a un mundo paralelo, concluyo que no al parecer.

-Buenos días Hermano, Joey-

Con pasos vacilantes camino hasta acomodarse a la izquierda de su hermano que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, casi de inmediato Emma la chica nueva acomodo con calma y dedicación sus platos favoritos.

Mokuba puso un pedazo de manzana en su boca mientras observada la loca situación, su hermano como siempre comía inmutable y mecánicamente, pero noto que de vez en cuando veía de reojo a Joey, y este comía lentamente _cosa muy extraña _mirando el plato frente a el como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

_-Que esta pasando aquí?-_

-Por cierto hermano cuando llegaste?

-Ayer

-Y cuando te encontraste a Joey? _Y porque no se están matando.-_Espero que no moleste que lo haya invitado a quedarse.-

-No, esta bien. Me conto lo que te paso ayer y es razonable que se haya preocupado por ti-

En ese momento Joey escupió un poco del jugo del que estaba tomando y empezó a toser, con un sonrojo en el rostro, Emma se acercó de inmediato y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda, Joey levanto la vista y miro con hostilidad al mayor Kaiba aun cuando su sonrojo aumento hasta llegarle hasta el cuello.

Al instante un "click" casi audible sonó en la mente del mas joven y empezó a sonreír.

Al terminar el desayuno Mokuba corrió hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla grito

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme el otro dia Joey no vemos. Seto te lo encargo-Y cerró la puerta.

Mokuba se dirigió a su habitación entre risas, al entrar se acercó a la ventana, vio contento como Joey empezaba a gritarle algo a su hermano frente a la puerta de la limosina, el mayor solo escuchaba con los brazos cruzados cuando pareció que el rubio dejo de hablar el ojiazul simplemente se acercó y lo beso sosteniéndole el rostro, dijo algo y entro a la limosina y luego de un momento el otro entro avergonzado pero moviendo el puño como lanzando amenazas.

Mokuba suspiro _ -Ya era tiempo-_ pensó aliviado de que su hermano haya _Declarado?-_ luego le preguntaría. Tal vez era la única persona en la tierra que había visto esa caja de zapatos. Encogió los hombros y se giro hacia computador personal y abrió su red social favorita a modo que revisada algunas propuestas que le llegaban para la empresa, que aunque fuera joven era el único que daba el visto bueno de que un nuevo proyecto antes de que llegue a manos de su hermano.

Al minuto el característico sonido de un mensaje recibido sonó en la habitación

_Undercover te mando un toque_

Mokuba sonrio y respondió rápidamente, escribiendo sin fin los acontecimientos del pasado dia.

_Undercover dice:_

_No te asustes, seguro no es nada._

_Debo irme._

_Te vere mañana._

_Ahh…Y felicidades mejoraste tu configuración esta vez me tomo un poco mas de tiempo entrar a la red._

_Undercover cerro su sección._

Mokuba apretó los dientes y ladeo la cabeza ofuscado.

¡Engreído!

Undercover amigo y enemigo al mismo tiempo, el único que había logrado entrar en la red doméstica de la mansión sin ser detectado, ubicando archivos y programas de la corporación que no estaban listos para mostrarse todavía. Pero extrañamente solo los había visto y se había agregado en su lista de contactos a pesar de la configuración personal que había puesto su hermano para él, seria este sujeto tan listo como su hermano para burlar su barreras-sacudio la cabeza- nunca!

En ese momento el golpeteo de la puerta lo distrajo y la mucama entro.

-Joven, su maestro de matemáticas llego y lo espera en la sala.

Mokuba bufo molesto -_Ese idiota-_

-Ya voy- Recogió sus materiales y salió de la habitación.

Al ingresar a la sala de estudios Mokuba suspiro y saludo cortésmente al hombre frente a el, un año menor que su hermano, con uno que otro titulo por allí y con una actitud que le repateaba el hígado.

-Ah… joven Mokuba, siéntese empecemos-

Movió su silla y se sentó frente a la gran mesa de roble

-Hizo la tarea?- menciono con su arrogante voz.

-Si- gruño- profesor

Tomando el cuaderno del más pequeño las hojeo con lentitud, movio la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Quien lo diría, el mas joven Kaiba no tiene capacidad matemática- se burló y arranco las hojas del cuaderno arrojándolas luego a un basurero cercano.

Mokuba apretó los dientes. _Tengo que soportarlo, puedo manejarlo. _Se repetía como un mantra.

-Los ejercicios estaban correctos profesor, seguí el procedimiento-

El hombre de traje bufo y tomo del mentón a Mokuba y le obligo a verlo.

-Joven Mokuba, no debe desafiar a sus mayores y si yo digo que está mal- apretó su agarre y se acercó a su rostro-Está mal. Rehaga los veinte ejercicios nuevamente y use cada variable en cada uno.

El hombre se sentó en un sillón y espero mientras leía un libro.

Mokuba bufo y empezó su trabajo, bajo una inmensa presión. _No se lo dire a Seto puedo manejar mis problemas yo mismo_, no dependería de su hermano para siempre.

A lo largo de la tarde Mokuba había terminado su trabajo en unas admirables 2 horas además de haber agregado múltiples resultados y una breve explicación en cada uno de los ejercicios.

-He terminado profesor- anuncio

-Bien veamos- tomo el cuaderno – si bien, muy bien joven Mokuba, mejora, ahora pasemos a Historia y Geografía.

-Si-

Al terminar la tarde la sirvienta entro a anunciar la cena, concluyendo la lección del dia.

-Bueno, el tiempo pasa rápido- dijo el profesor acercándose a Mokuba y levanto su mentón del menor viéndolo a sus ojos y aproximándose de modo que ambas narices se tocaban- hasta mañana, joven Mokuba- se inclinó un poco más pero el pelinegro ladeo su rostro y agito la mano con fuerza para quitar el del mayor. Este solo sonrió.

-Hasta mañana- se levantó de su asiento y salio de la habitación.

Después de la cena Mokuba fue a su habitación y se tendió en su cama, cansado y enojado tomo su almohada y grito en ella.

-Puedo soportarlo, maldito acosador!-

_Si se lo diría a mi hermano terminaría en la cárcel o muerto, solo tiene envidia de mi hermano y se desquita conmigo porque sabe que no podría alcanzarlo._

Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó con su computadora portátil iniciando su sesión y como siempre undercover estaba conectado.

_Undercover dice:_

_-Como te fue?, ese maldito volvió a molestarte?-_

Mokuba inhalo aire y contesto.

_-No todo estuvo bien-_

Paso un tiempo sin respuesta.

_Undercover dice:_

_-No me mientas, no puedes engañarme.-_

Mokuba se apresuró a responder

_-No es de tu incumbencia de todas formas- _respondió con rencor, arrepintiéndose del momento de que se lo conto. Pero su mente decía "quería que alguien lo sepa".

_-Si lo es- _Apareció de repente en la pantalla.

Mokuba gruño y contuvo el impulso de cerrar su computador, empezaba a molestarle que todo el mundo tratara de protegerlo, su hermano, la pandilla, un montón de agentes de seguridad que tenían y ahora un desconocido.

El podía solo con sus problemas, podía afrontarlos.

-Ohh…es cierto- empezó a teclear.

_-Tengo los nuevos prototipos de proyectores de hologramas en mi habitación, saldrán en un par de meses-_

_-Como son?- respondió undercover_

_-Como si no hubieras visto los planos en la red de casa-_

_-Si, incluso veo que las tienes conectadas ahora-_

_-Hice unas pruebas- _Mokuba bostezo y se froto los ojos _–Estoy cansado ahora, nos vemos mañana-_

_-Descansa-_

Y cerro el computador.

Mokuba se cambió de ropa y se acomodó para dormir. Mañana será otro día.

A media noche, cuando la respiración del pelinegro estaba lenta y superficial una figura se formó al lado de su cama ya con apariencia humana un brazo se extendió a la cabeza del pelinegro tocándola con delicadeza. Mokuba sintió un caluroso hormigueo en su frente y abrió los ojos, ya entre la bruma de su mente logro ver una figura brillante sobre el. Ahogo un grito y la figura empezó a desvanecerse.

Mokuba no pudo dormir esa noche. El fantasma había vuelto.

A la mañana siguiente bajo a desayunar a tropicones, casi cayéndose de sueño, entro al comedor y se sento en su lugar de siempre.

-Estas bien Chibi, te vez muy cansado- dijo el rubio del que no se había percatado.

-No Joey estoy bien-bostezo- y veo que tu también-

Señalo al ver que el rubio a falta de otras palabras estaba radiante, mas que de costumbre.

-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Se levantó temprano y salio a no se que asuntos de su empresa- tomo un sorbo de jugo.

Mokuba no era un niño y mucho menos había nacido ayer, con sus 16 años sabia de que se trataba el asunto. Sonrió, su hermano había luchado con sus sentimientos por su rubio amigo varios años y se alegró que se haya decidido, con el corazón lleno sintió que su familia se hacia mas grande, el hecho de tener a alguien con quien desayunar era un gran cambio.

-¿Vas a la escuela ya chibi?, es tarde- reclamo el rubio viendo su reloj de muñeca.

-No Joey, yo tomo las clases en casa- señalo con disgusto

-No te gusta. Porque no le dices a Seto que te ponga en una publica-

-El no cree que sea bueno para mi educación. Pero- lo miro intensamente y con algo de picardía-Se que si tu se lo dices puede pensárselo, puedes decirle, porfavor.

Mokuba puso su mejor mirada tierna.

-Ok- respondió el rubio, imaginando quien sabe que métodos de convencimiento.

-Y tu?- miro su reloj- no deberías estar ya en la universidad?

El rubio se atraganto con su jugo.

-Es cierto!. Tengo historia de comunicación a primera hora-

Mokuba se levantó de su silla para no ser atropellado

-Oh! No me había dado cuenta- comento de pronto- estas más alto- y palmeo su cabeza.

-Claro no iba a quedarme como un niño para siempre-

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa radiante y salió corriendo.

El pelinegro salió del comedor a su cuarto solo tenía clases en la tarde, por lo que decidió aprovechar su mañana. Tomo su computador y empezó a buscar en línea algunos colegios cercanos. Cuando se quedó dormido.

Al poco tiempo una figura iluminada se materializo a su lado más clara que antes.

-Moki falta un poco, solo un poco mas- la figura se inclinó y deposito un beso en la frente del pelinegro.

-Solo un poco mas- repitió.

El toque de la puerta sobresalto al pelinegro despertándolo.

-Ya voy-

-El almuerzo esta listo joven Mokuba-

El pelinegro sonrió al notar el hueco en su estómago. Bien otro día para afrontar a su maestro.

-Joven Mokuba, tome asiento hoy empezaremos literatura.-

La clase continuo sin complicaciones mientras que su maestro había mantenido curiosamente sus manos en su sitio y no le había hablado entre líneas como siempre, Mokuba se relajó y se puso a escucha con atención la lección le extraño notar que cuando no tenia ese tinte de voz arrogante , la voz de su maestro era agradable.

-…en 1991- el maestro cerro el libro- eso es todo por hoy joven Mokuba-

El joven hombre se acercó a la mesa y tomo su maletín en silencio. Mokuba extrañado se giro.

-Adios profesor-

-Joven Mokuba-llamo. Mokuba se volteo.

Rápidamente sintió una presión en sus labios, tan suave como una pluma.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en su habitación con el rostro sonrojado y una mano en sus labios. ¿Eso había sido beso?.

_No no no._

Ni siquiera recordaba que su maestro se haya acercado a su rostro , ya que todo el tiempo había estado lejos de el.

-Si eso fue-

Tomo su computador y salio de la habitación, con rumbo a la salida de la mansión.

Poco después llego a un parque cercano donde la gente paseaba a sus perros o se sentaba a comer sobre el verde pasto, una imagen normal, de la normalidad que quería experimentar en ese momento, _nada ha pasado _se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y saco su computador, al iniciar sección tenia diez mensajes entrantes sin leer, cosa que le sorprendió.

_Undercover Dice:_

_-Mokuba porque no te conectas. Ha pasado algo?-_

_-Que pasa?, es ese sujeto?-_

_-Responde pronto?-_

Y otros más. Por alguna razón un extraño sentimiento de culpa lo invadió y se apresuró a responder.

_-No paso nada, estoy bien-_

Por alguna razón pensó que la ultima línea estaba dedicada a si mismo que al desconocido al otro lado de su computador.

_Undercover dice:_

_-Si paso algo puedes decirme-_

Mokuba dudo. Podría compartir sus preocupaciones?, de todas formas se quería sacar las cosas del pecho y que mejor que un desconocido dispuesto a escuchar.

Le conto todo.

La respuesta de Undercover no llegaba a pesar de haber pasado los minutos, la tarde caía y Mokuba cerro el computador enojado al no recibir respuesta.

_Ni una palabra de reproche, apoyo o quizá compasión._

Aún más molesto se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. Mientras esperaba que la luz de un semáforo se volviera roja un auto lujoso color negro se paró cerca de él, al principio no le dio importancia, pero la cabellera tricolor le llamo la atención volteo rápidamente pero solo alcanzo a ver una mirada violeta sumamente triste que se perdía en una ventanilla polarizada que se cerraba. El auto avanzo.

-Yugi!- el pelinegro corrió unos metros, pero no pudo alcanzar al auto negro.

Con el corazón agitado, tomo su celular y marco al número de su amigo rubio, en cuanto contesto empezó la explicación.

_-Ehh?...pero Mokuba. Yugi está aquí conmigo-_ respondió al otro lado de la línea.

Mokuba soltó su aire.

-Debí haberme equivocado. Lamento haberme molestado…si, esta bien. Nos vemos en casa.- Colgó.

-Sí, tal vez fue otra persona. Pero esa mirada me recordó a aquella vez que Yugi había perdido contra el Oricalcos-

Pero él está con Joey y no hay problema.

De vuelta en la mansión y luego de una buena cena, se dirigió más tranquilo a su habitación, prendió su computador y inicio la secuencia de proyección de hologramas.

-Primera secuencia-

La pantalla brillo y mostro una serie de cartas y combinaciones, cuando iba a escoger una la pantalla parpadeo y se volvió azul.

-¿Un virus?, imposible!-

-No es imposible, Mokuba- la voz a sus espaldas le erizo la piel y agarroto sus músculos, con dificultad volteo el rostro, para ver una imagen luminosa que poco a poco tomaba forma, moldeando piernas, brazos y el torso, finalizando en el rostro, de pronto Mokuba se vio observado por un par de ojos verde marino.

El aire se le tranco en el pecho.

-No…Noah?. Eres tu, en verdad- la mano del pelinegro se estiro hasta la figura atravesándola.

-Si. Soy yo Mokuba pero soy solo una proyección de mi mismo-

-No puedo creerlo, estas aquí?- la voz se rompió y finas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, apresuro a secarlos con su manga.

-Yo pensé que habías desaparecido, que no volvería a verte!-

-Mi mente pudo salvarse refugiándose en el sistema del dirigible, tarde mucho en juntarme, mis recuerdos y mi conocimiento se dispersaron en la red. Pero, estoy aquí-miro sus manos con melancolía-Algo asi.

-No puedo creerlo- se acerco-es…impresionante, tus ojos.-El pelinegro paseo la vista sobre el rostro de su hermanastro, cada línea de expresión, cada tono en el color de su piel, la definición de sus labios, todo real y perfecto.

-Si, el holograma es bueno, gracias a Seto y su prototipo-

Mokuba no se había dado cuenta pero había rayos de colores que venían de sus proyectores hacia Noah.

-Pero como?-

-No importa como- Noah envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Mokuba sin realmente tocarlo, notando que casi tenían la misma altura. Era tan reconfortante verlo y hablarle, había estado esperando este momento durante tanto tiempo entre las sombras y ahora estaba con el y si todo salía bien podría estar a su lado.

-Ha pasado tantas cosas- dijo Mokuba al separarse –Yugi le gano a Seto, fuimos a Egipto…Son tantas cosas .Ah, sabias que Seto sale con Joey?, le recuerdas es un rubio de ojos mieles-

-Si le recuerdo.- Noah rio

-Ah y hace poco un fantasma se seguía, escuchaba su tétrica voz en todas partes, llamándome y vi su silueta una vez acechándome-

-Uh… sobre eso Mokuba, yo tengo la culpa de eso. Lamento haberte asustado solo que aun tenia los códigos adecuados para proyectarme adecuadamente y trate de contactarte, pero la señal de satélite era complicada de descifrar, al final pude presentarme frente a ti, asi.-

-Me diste un susto de muerte!.- Mokuba rio-Pero ahora estas aquí. Hay mucho que decir.-

-Ven sentémonos te escucho-

La noche se les había hecho corta.

Mokuba se había dormido y caído en la cama, tristemente Noah no pudo cubrirlo para que no sintiera frio y lo que consideraba su corazón se contrajo de impotencia y dolor. Poco después la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Noah desvaneció su presencia "Fisica" y se conformó con ver atraves de la cámara del computador. Era Seto su hermanastro y aunque ya no tenía rencor contra él no significaba que dejaría sus planes, de todas formas esa condición cambiaria pronto.

La figura del empresario se acerco al menor seguido de cerca del joven rubio, dijeron algo en voz baja y lo cubrieron en la cama, sonriéndose con dulzura.

Una punzada de celos invasivo le pico a Noah.

Al menos Seto había elegido una pareja que quería a Mokuba.

Cuando salieron retomo su aspecto y se sento al lado de la cama para velar su sueño, como otras veces, sus manos casi por si mismas empezaron a recorrer su cabello y su rostro durmiente.

-Has cambiado mucho-susurro y acerco su rostro al de Mokuba para besar su frente pero este se movio entre sueños y logro con ello el contacto entre ambos labios, Noah abrió los ojos sorprendido y se retiro un centímetro, pero luego y tras un rápido pensamiento volvió a juntar los labios con los de Mokuba.

Mokuba soño que besaba a alguien que se sentía como un cálido rayo de sol.

OOOoooOOO

A la mañana siguiente Mokuba abrio los ojos renovado, con un buen humor que no había sentido desde hace mucho y con la energía de un conejo de juguete que utiliza baterías Kaiba.

Lo primero que busco con la mirada aunque la vista no se le había aclarado del todo fue a Noah.

-Noah!-

Mokuba se paro en medio de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenándose de lagrimas.

_No, No pudo ser un sueño. No por favor ¡NO!_

-Mokuba te levantaste temprano- Noah vio sus ojos cristalinos-¿Que pasa?.

Se acerco rápidamente a el y puso entre sus manos el rostro del otro. El otro solo sonrio de alegría.

-No es nada- se secó sus lágrimas. Noah suspiro sin tener aliento, quería mostrar su alivio de algún modo.

-Seto esta en el comedor con Joey, te están esperado.-

-Hoy desayunare aquí, hay varias cosas que no te he dicho aun-

-No Mokuba. Seto podría sospechar, no debe saber de mi, que el piense que me perdi en la explosión. Sera lo mejor-

Mokuba lo vio enfadado.

-Seto debe saber. Tú ya no quieres hacernos daño, Seto entenderá y te querrá como yo te quiero. Somos…somos familia- La voz del menor se perdió. Sintiéndose inquieto de pronto por la idea.

El "corazón" de Noah empezó a llenarse de alegría. _Me quiere. Me quiere._

-Mokuba- La voz de Noah había cambiado causándole un estremecimiento a Mokuba- Yo…Yo- _también te quiero- _ quería decirle- Me presentare a Seto en su momento, por favor entiende, por ahora solo estaré contigo.

Mokuba sintió de pronto que un sonrojo se asentaba en sus mejillas, sin saber la razón.

-Bu-bueno, entonces voy bajando- corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro- Noah, hoy es sábado que tal si…salimos un rato-

-Claro-

Mokuba salió con una sonrisa y Noah se quedó en la habitación.

-Mokuba te quiero. Pero no como un hermano- Su imagen se perdió.

OOOooooOOOO

Seto y Joey se habían dado cuenta de inmediato del buen humor de Mokuba y habían tratado de interrogarlo discretamente, pero no había dado resultado y aunque se moria de ganas de decirle a sus hermanos de Noah, no quiso romper su confianza. Aunque se le había salido.

-Solo es que tengo un nuevo amigo-

Ciertamente Seto no se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta pero no trato de sacarle mas, mientras tanto Joey solo había sonreído, se preguntó que había pasado por su mente, el rubio sabia ser muy perceptivo a veces, tal vez fue esa la razón de que estudiara comunicación social.

-¿Y dónde iremos?- la figura de Noah se materializo a su lado.

-No lo se, vamos por la calle y veremos que hacer- Mokuba se sintió nervioso y ajusto de su reloj proyector de manera que la figura de Noah se veía perfecta.

_-Nadie se daría cuenta que es un holograma-_

Caminaron por toda la ciudad, evitando las calles concurridas para evitar que Noah choque con alguien que seguramente lo atravesaría.

El parque central, Kaiba land –claro que por la entrada VIP-, el acuario.

Sus pasos los llevaron al museo de la ciudad donde se encontraba la exposición egipcia.

-Que curioso, que Seto se haya visto envuelto en todo esto-

Noah sonrio, al recordar a su socio y las tontas historias que le contaba.

Pasaron por muchas salas casi vacias hablando, cuando Mokuba se vio atraído hacia una sala donde la exposición estaba cerrada con una cinta que decía "no pase".

La quito fácilmente y Noah atravesó por ella.

-No deberíamos bajar, no hay luz y en esta sala no hay cámaras de seguridad- aviso Noah.

-No te preocupes conozco a la dueña del museo-

Unas voces se escucharon al final del pasillo, una varonil bastante alterada y la otra de una mujer.

-Pero hermana! Que has hecho. Como pudiste!-

-Fue el destino Malik, estaba escrito que esto sucediera y que yo debía ayudar-

-Pero no te das cuenta!, liberar a ese mounstro, darle una oportunidad después de lo que me hizo!-

-Ya está hecho Malik, acéptalo-

La figura familiar del egipcio solo se estremeció de furia y salio por otra puerta al final del salón.

-Sal de allí ahora. Mokuba Kaiba- la morena se giro en su dirección y el pelinegro no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo.

-No quería escuchar Ishizu, solo es que escuche unas voces y yo…-

-No te preocupes, son asuntos de familia. Y quien es el que te acompaña?-

Mokuba giro a su lado y vio a Noah tal cual.

-Son Noah, amigo de Mokuba- se presentó el mismo.

-No eres de este mundo, como algunos otros, pero eres diferente-

-Lo se- sonrio- La exposición de este museo ha sido una de las mejores que he visto, ciertamente las piezas son únicas y han sido catalogados eficientemente, la historia que cuentan es fascinante- volteo a ver atrás de Ishizu hacia una tablilla que se encontraba en la pared donde dos figuras humanas se encontraban y encima de ellas dos figuras de moustros de duelo.

-Sabes egipcio antiguo?- la morena pregunto sorprendida.

-Solo un poco. Es hora de irnos Mokuba, volveremos para la siguiente exposición-

Ambos se despidieron y salieron del museo, rumbo a una cafetería casi vacía, ya que Mokuba estaba hambriento.

Se sentaron frente a un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, viendo a la gente pasar se formo una charla amena, entre risas Mokuba escucho voces a sus espaldas.

-Mira ese chico-decia emocionada una voz femenina- tiene un pelo peculiar, pero sus ojos son hermosos y además es muy guapo-

-Si. Que edad tendrá?, parece de la nuestra, pero tiene un aire que lo hace ver mayor-

Mokuba sintió una sensación de celos recorrerle el cuerpo. Se giro a verlas, ambas jóvenes hermosas y un poco mayores que el mismo, miraban a Noah interesadas y con un leve sonrojo.

_-Chicas ingenuas Noah no se fijaría en ustedes-_

Volteo aún más molesto y vio a Noah dirigirles una mirada intensa a las chicas tras él. Mokuba perdió su apetito, se levantó, fue a la caja y salió del local, sin ver si Noah seguía sus pasos.

-Que pasa Mokuba?, te fuiste asi sin más, casi me descubren-

-Y a quien le importa!, asi esas chicas hubieran creido que eres un fantasma y te dejarían de ver.-Se alejo a paso rápido. Mientras giraba una esquina choco con alguien, no se molestó en ver quien era, tan solo mascullo una disculpa y cruzo.

Una mano lo detuvo del brazo. Molesto se giro a ver.

El corazón se le vino a los pies.

-Maestro?- Mokuba examino al hombre frente a el con la camisa semi abierta y unos jeans casuales, peinado a la moda y sin gafas, lejos de parecer el arrogante y acosador maestro de las tardes,era un adolecente normal.

-Joven Mokuba,estamos fuera de clases, debería decirme Evan como todos-

Mokuba no respondio.

-Joven Mokuba, esta bien verdad?, se hizo daño?, le duele algo?- sus manos se pasearon por el cuerpo del más joven sin malicia.

-No, bueno…no lo reconocí. Ma-maestro- se sonrojo viéndolo tan cerca.

-Bueno quizá sea muy pronto para tratarnos de tu. ¿Te vas ya a casa?, es tarde.

-Si, Sali con un amigo y se nos hizo tarde-

Evan fruncio el seño- Y ese amigo. ¿Donde esta?.

Mokuba busco con la mirada. Nada.

-Se fue a casa- dijo con tristeza.

-Es mejor de que vayas tu también, a caído la noche y tu hermano se preocupara-

Seto enojado-preocupado en esa mezcla de emociones era insoportable, palpo sus bolsillos. Se había olvidado su celular. _Genial!_

-Hasta luego maestro.-

-Hasta el lunes Mokuba- se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Adios-

OOOoooOOO

Entro como un relámpago en la mansión y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y se hundió en su cama.

-Te divertiste- dijo una voz cerca de él. Mokuba hundió su rostro aún más en su almohada-No vas hablarme?. Porque?.

En su interior Mokuba seguia enojado, Noah había fijado su atención en dos muchachas, quizá eso seria normal, era un chico después de todo. Pero aun asi esa punzada de celos lo seguía sin razón, solo el quería su atención, solo el quería escuchar su voz.

-Ese maestro tuyo…- gruño con rabia- aléjate de él. Porque Seto no lo hecho ya?. No le has dicho que te acosa?-

-Que..que. De que hablas?, nadie me acosa!-

-No se lo has dicho y has dejado que esto avance, te beso!-

-En la mejilla!, no soy un niño para ir corriendo con mi hermano cada vez que tenga un problema-

_No hablo de este beso! _– Noah renegó en su mente rememorando la vez que vigilaba a Mokuba desde las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, esa había sido la principal razón de que apurase sus planes con el prototipo holográfico, presentándose frente a el, dándole a conocer sus sentimientos seria mas fácil para Mokuba aceptarlo después en su otra forma.

-Esto no es un juego. Que tal si te hace daño-

-Crees que me dejaría?. Puedo defenderme solo!-

\- Pero..!-

-No te escuchare Noah!-

Noah frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

-Está bien, pero a partir de hoy- declaro firme- no te separaras de mi.

-Noah..- reclamo el mas joven.

-Si no le avisare a Seto- Mokuba gruño, pero acepto.

Luego de un intenso momento de silencio Noah dijo- Por cierto mañana es domingo, pero Seto te quiere en la empresa, quiere que le ayudes con la organización de un nuevo evento…uhmm pensé que dejaría eso al entrar a la universidad.

-Como sabes eso?- pregunto de pronto Mokuba interesado.

-Porque estoy en la red de casa ahora, puedo ver por las cámaras de seguridad de casa y el de la empresa, lo veo ahora, esta en el estudio con unos papeles, Joey esta con el y…-carraspeo algo incomodo _Se están besando._

-No importa –continuo-mañana saldrás temprano… se corto. Seto viene.-

Se desvaneció y su presencia se traslado a la red, tenia un ojo en la cámara del computador, pero su atención estaba por completo en la red de su socio, que contacto de inmediato a su llamado.

-Noah, al fin!- llamo la figura abriendo los brazos para un abrazo.

-No exageres Pegasus. Como esta todo?, el proyecto sigue?-

-Si todo esta muy bien, el tuyo estará en poco tiempo, con las especificaciones que diste claro!, pero debes volver pronto. Arreglaste tus asuntos privados?-

-No te importa-

La risa del empresario lleno la pantalla.

-Saluda al pequeño Mokuba de mi parte quieres?-

Y la comunicación se corto. Tendria que volver pronto con Pegasus, asociarse con el no había sido la mejor opción, pero era la mas segura, a pesar de ser un engreído era de palabra.

El primer dia que se presento a el ni se había inmutado, mas bien se había fascinado con el y su historia, aceptando ayudarle. Claro por un precio, pero para Noah el costo valía la pena, sus conocimientos y el dinero que había hecho en inversiones en la red, la verdad no significaba nada para él.

-Bien, tengo algo de tiempo- Sonrió para si mismo, las cosa iban bien, solo debía atar unos cabos sueltos.

El primero definitivamente seria el profesor de Mokuba.

OOOOooooOOOO

Bueno nueva historia Noah y Mokuba, me fascina esta pareja y me emocione al hacer una historia con ellos dos, espero que sea de su agrado y claro aceptare cualquier comentario que tengan, eso siempre me inspira :3

Buena lectura.

_**Pryre-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2° **

**Confianza **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Yu gi oh no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 2**

**-o-**

**Mokuba estaba sentado en la limosina rumbo a Kaiba Corp.**

**Su hermano le había pedido ayuda para organizar una competencia de duelo de mounstros, la primera después de dos años de espera, ¿El motivo?, su hermano quería celebrar de algún modo la unión con Joey, así que había elegido algo que les gustara a ambos.**

**Mokuba sonrío para si mismo. Su hermano se estaba volviendo un romántico a su manera.**

**-Mokuba ¿en qué piensas?, estas sonriendo-La voz de Noah lleno sus oídos y su vista se dirigió a su celular donde la imagen de Noah llenaba la pantalla.**

**-Pienso en Seto y Joey, se ven bien juntos. Hace un tiempo entre a la habitación de Seto sin llamar y lo vi en su armario, sosteniendo una caja de zapatos, era de los primeros que Seto compro cuando adquirió la empresa, me pareció raro y más tarde cuando él no estaba, entre en su habitación y vi la caja-**

**Mokuba guardo silencio ahogando una risa y algo de melancolía, su hermano llevaba enamorado de Joey mucho tiempo, y ciertamente sabia ocultar sus sentimientos, el mismo no se había dado cuanta hasta que vio la caja de zapatos.**

**-¿Mokuba que había en la caja?- la voz de Noah expelía curiosidad **

**-Había muchas cosas, una foto de Joey y otra de un recorte de periódico de la vez que obtuvo el segundo lugar en el torneo de Pegasus, ahh…- comento de pronto ocurrente- Una carta-**

**-Joven Mokuba, llegamos- la voz del chofer se coló en por el intercomunicador.**

**-Nos vemos adentro- anuncio Mokuba.**

**-Estaré contigo-**

**Mokuba cerró su celular.**

**-o-**

**Después de discutir con su hermano, el alcalde de la ciudad y otros se decidieron los términos de la competición y los recursos que necesitarían, quedando en un acuerdo mutuo.**

**La reunión fue corta ya que todos estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones de su hermano.**

**De vuelta en la limosina se dedico a hablar con su hermano de la competencia, pero en medio de la conversación su hermano dijo:**

**-Joey me ha comentado que te sientes incomodo por tener educación en casa, asi que he considerado cambiarte a una escuela pública-**

**Mokuba no pudo evitar saltar de su asiento con la emoción y la sorpresa.**

**-No te emociones aun no lo he decidido-**

**-Seto eso sería genial, no he estado con chicos de mi edad desde hace mucho-**

**-Eso no significaría que bajes tu rendimiento académico Mokuba-**

**-Lo sé, eso no pasara-**

**Seto Kaiba sonrió como otras pocas veces al ver a su hermano menor, se le había hecho natural en los últimos tiempos, hace poco le había sonreído a su secretaria por haber traído unos documentos que había necesitado urgentemente como agradecimiento. Un sentimiento conocido pero muy bien escondido dentro de si. La joven se había parado en medio de la habitación pasmada, sonrojada y hiperventilando, al no ver que se movía le había gritado que se retirara y joven por fin se había ido. **

**_Que me has hecho Cachorro. _**** Pensó de pronto y palpo inconscientemente su bolsillo izquierdo donde la forma de un pequeño paquete le llenaba de felicidad. Se lo daría a su novio esta noche.**

**-¡Gracias Seto!- **

**El menor Kaiba abrazo a su hermano efusivamente.**

**-Pasa esta semana en casa, te integraras el próximo semestre-Declaro el mayor.**

**Suspiro quería considerar un tiempo la propuesta de su novio, pero al ver lo contento de su hermano, acepto.**

**Mokuba sonrió y pensó en Noah, quería decírselo lo más pronto posible.**

**-o-**

**El lunes llego rápidamente y Noah paso a segundo plano el asunto de Evan, dentro de poco Mokuba iría a una escuela pública y él no tendría que preocuparse de ese sujeto.**

**Hasta mientras tendría que mantenerlo alejado de Mokuba. Cosa sencilla ya había recibido un E-mail amenazándolo con denunciarlo.**

**-Joven Mokuba su profesor esta…-**

**La mucama había entrado sin anunciarse y había visto a Noah y Mokuba en su habitación ambos en el escritorio mientras hacían unos cambios en la configuración de la red domestica de la mansión.**

**-Oh…mis disculpas no sabía que estaba acompañado- la joven hizo una reverencia.**

**-No importa Emma, mi amigo ya se iba- Mokuba se levanto y camino hacia la puerta con Noah tras sus pasos.**

**-Permítame joven…eh- La mucama miro a Noah.**

**-Soy Noah señorita, no hace falta conozco el camino- y tras una breve despedida con el pelinegro, Noah había dado vuelta una esquina. La mucama fue rápidamente tras él. Consciente de lo fácil que era perderse en la mansión. Giro por el mismo camino que había tomado hace un instante. El no estaba.**

**Cuando Mokuba entro a la sala de estudio sintió de pronto un ambiente extraño, algo extrañado tomo su asiento habitual y empezó la lección, se percato de inmediato de la mirada de su maestro hacia cada vez que el fingía tomar un dato. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, generalmente él le miraba una o dos veces durante las lecciones, peo en este momento casi no le quitaba la vista de encima.**

**Cuando se acercó a Mokuba para ver si había escrito una oración adecuadamente, el cuerpo empezó del menor empezó a bombear más sangre de lo habitual y a un ritmo más rápido, movió su cuerpo ligeramente en la silla incomodo.**

**-A que se debe ese adorable sonrojo- comento de pronto el maestro, tomando de la mejilla a Mokuba para que levantara la vista.**

**-Sera que mi presencia le pone nervioso-Hablo bajo mientras acariciaba las mejillas del menor- Sera que ¿ya te has dado cuenta? El tono de su voz perdía su arrogancia a cada palabra.**

**-Que… que- Mokuba sintió en su lengua un nudo y sus oídos se llenaban de latidos de su propio corazón desbocado. Mirando a los iris verdes del mayor empezó a darse cuenta de cada mirada y toque de insinuación que le habían dado hasta el momento, quedando en una conclusión, una que había temido desde hace mucho y se negaba a creer aunque fuera evidente.**

**Evan gustaba de Mokuba.**

**Ese hecho llego a Mokuba como un ladrillo y así de pesado se asentó en su corazón y lo lleno de confusión, ese hombre de ojos verdes lo miraba con tanta intensidad y anhelo que se sintió un ser valioso y único.**

**-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?, desde la primera vez que te vi- el mayor inclino sus brazos en el asiento y apoyo sugestivamente su frente contra el del menor. Tomo una mano del pelinegro y beso delicadamente el dorso, miro fijamente al otro y acerco sus labios al del menor, cuando estaban a solo milímetros-Esta bien ¿verdad? – **

**-Yo…-**

**Su voz desvaneció bajo un suave sonido de choque, tal ligero y suave que Mokuba pensó que se caería de su silla, entonces su mente le trajo el recuerdo del beso de Noah que le había dado una noche durante el sueño, era tan cálido y aunque no tuviera un tinte físico ese pequeño calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo.**

**Era diferente a este beso. De pronto como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría su cuerpo se enfrió de pronto no quería que ese calor de recuerdo se perdiera, apoyo las manos apoyándose en la mesa y se separo rápidamente del toque del otro.**

**Los aspersores contra incendio empezaron a funcionar en ese momento.**

**Mientras que las hojas de su cuaderno se tornaban oscuras Mokuba se levanto de su asiento y vio a su maestro frente a él con la gafas en la mano, el pelo y traje mojados. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver la mirada de profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos verdes.**

**-Lo siento, profesor no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos- **

**Y Mokuba salió corriendo de la sala de estudios.**

**-o-**

**Noah tenía un ojo en las cámaras de seguridad de la sala de estudios mientras acomodaba algunas cuentas en la red y terminaba algunos arreglos para después, ropa de moda, muebles nuevos y algunos libros.**

**-Eso debe ser suficiente para empezar-**

**Apretó la tecla de comprar y mando la dirección de Pegasus para el envió. Tenía un límite de una semana.**

**Más centrado empezó a imaginar las diferentes reacciones de Mokuba al ver realizado su plan, contento fijo su vista casualmente por la cámara de seguridad.**

**De pronto su mente sintió un tirón y su "corazón" se estrujo dolorosamente. La imagen frente a él se adentró en sus ojos como un cuchillo.**

**Evan besaba a Mokuba. Y peor aún, él no se apartaba.**

**Cerró sus ojos virtuales pero aun así veía la habitación, encontró el control de incendios de la mansión y lo activo, cerro su conexión con la red.**

**La rabia se apodero de su ser, sus puños se crisparon pero no sintió el dolor, arrojo sus manos sobre el escritorio con el propósito de arrojar sus objetos al suelo. Pero solo atravesó los objetos lo que acrecentó su enojo.**

**Se recluyo en la red donde podía crear objetos que podía sentir como sólidos para romperlos. Y lo hizo por mucho tiempo.**

**-o-**

**Mokuba entro a su habitación mojado y aliviado, pero un sentimiento de traición se albergaba en su pecho, Noah le había dado su primer beso y al recibir otro sentía que la sensación cálida que había dejado el otro se perdía, toco sus labios, fríos como el resto de cuerpo, se metió a la ducha. Después de unos largos minutos salió acicalado y más tranquilo que antes llamo a Noah mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.**

**Tenía tantas cosas que decirle.**

**-Noah. Noah-**

**El silencio de la habitación le respondió.**

**Mokuba se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta para que secara. Se acercó a su computador y se conectó a la red, buscando a Noah, al no encontrarlo escribió un E-mail y lo envió a la dirección que Noah le dio hace tiempo para poder encontrarlo cuando no estuviera, al principio no entendía pero ciertamente Noah no estaría todo el tiempo con él.**

**_-Hola Noah, donde estas. Quiero decirte algo importante-_**

**Pulso enviar con la mano temblorosa, aun no sabía exactamente lo importante que tenía que decir pero el pulso se le disparo y su sangre se agolpó en el rostro.**

**-Ok. No puede ser tan difícil decir "Hoy me besaron pero no se comparaban con tus besos"- ¡Que es enserio!-**

**Su mente se esforzaba y las palabras cada vez eran más rebuscadas y sin sentido- "hoy me di cuenta que eres especial para mi"**

**No no no**

**"****quiero que estés a mi lado" "No te vayas solo así" "Vuelve a darme a darme un beso" "Me gustas" "Solo-**

**_Espera espera espera ¡Que había pensado! "Me gustas"._**

**Su corazón latió acompasado y su cabeza se sintió más ligero, hace ya un tiempo que sus pensamientos se giraban hacia Noah, desde la primera vez que le vio e incluso cuando se entero que era su hermanastro, había sufrido su perdida en forma silenciosa soñando en las noches con su despedida y anhelando en su corazón un reencuentro .Cuando había sucedido se había salido de su propia piel de la emoción y una pequeña flama que se mantenía en el fondo de su emoción había empezado a crecer, creyendo en lo perdido, recuperando ese sentimiento que se había resignado a perder.**

**"****Me gustas"**

**-Si eso es- suspiro y sonrió con una alegría repentina- Me gusta.**

**-Mokuba- una voz le hablo desde sus espaldas y dio un pequeño brinco reconociendo la voz de inmediato.**

**-Ah…No-Noah…jaja… ¿dónde estabas?, te envié un mensaje-**

**-Lo sé – **

**Noah dejo de hablar claramente cuando quería continuar, tenia los labios fruncidos y la vista en el piso, su postura tensa lo alerto. Pero aun así con el corazón hecho un puño Mokuba se levanto de su silla con fuerza y esta choco contra un la mesa. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.**

**-Yo… ¡Noah! Me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y…-**

**-Lo se Mokuba no tienes que decírmelo- Noah respondió mecánicamente.**

**Mokuba dio un salto sorprendido y sintió que su corazón volvió a latir, y el aire que sostenía casi dolorosamente en el pecho se le salía.**

**-Y tu ¿qué piensas?- pregunto en un susurro de voz.**

**Noah suspiro y levanto la vista con una sonrisa estudiada, de pronto le pareció a Mokuba haber vuelto hacia atrás y ver por un instante al antiguo Noah.**

**-Ciertamente me sorprendió muchísimo que tu…que te gustara tu maestro. Evan y al parecer el te corresponde…-**

**-Pero…- Mokuba trato de interrumpirlo.**

**-…Seto se sorprenderá al principio, pero estoy seguro que lo aceptara con el tiempo…-**

**-Noah…-**

**-…Ese chico Joey le ha apaciguado el carácter.- soltó una risa corta y seca- Quizá después del torneo sea…-**

**Mokuba estaba con la vista nublaba con las lagrimas que acumulaba y la respiración trancada en el pecho.**

**_¡Porque! ¡Porque dices eso!_**

**-¡Noah!-Mokuba empezó a sollozar.**

**La figura frente a él se acercó a este y lo rodeo con sus cálidos brazos, con el dolor en su "corazón" trato de formar una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-No llores, seguro Seto lo entenderá-**

**-No Noah. No entiendes, yo no quiero a Evan-Empuño sus mangas y se limpio los ojos y aunque sintió en cálido toque de Noah, atravesó por el hacia la cama y se sentó pesadamente en ella sintiendo que sus piernas ya no le sostenían, levanto la vista.**

**-¡Yo no quiero a Evan!-**

**-¡Pero se besaron!- contrarresto Noah enojado- si no lo quisieras…**

**-¡Lo aparte! Noah, lo aparte…me sentí mal, me hizo mal, aquí- se señalo en pecho y formo un puño con su mano.**

**Noah se quedo quieto en su lugar expectante a la respuesta del menor, con la secreta esperanza de que diga su nombre, pero la duda lo llenaba, y si decía otro nombre…su corazón se estrujaba al pensarlo, todo sus planes se venían abajo, seducir su corazón y ganárselo era el plan original, quitar la etiqueta de hermanastro de su frente y conseguir un cuerpo físico para estar con él y demostrarle su amor era lo segundo, tenía todo hecho, pero ahora todo tendía de la decisión de Mokuba. Si no tenía una oportunidad, prefería mandar todo al diablo y extender su mente en la red como debió pasar en un principio. **

**Ya no era humano y era consciente de eso, que no se merecía a Mokuba también lo sabía, pero lo quería tanto. Porque Mokuba tenía que entregar su corazón justo cuando él estaba tan cerca de sus objetivos.**

**_Te quiero. ¡Te amo Mokuba!_**

**La única persona que me dio luz y calor a mi corazón cuando ya se sentía congelado e inútil en la red.**

**-Yo quiero…- decía Mokuba.**

**El miedo recorrió sus venas.**

**-¡No! Mokuba no quiero…-**

**-¡Te amo Noah! ¡Te amo muchísimo!- Mokuba sollozo-Por favor no me odies por mis sentimientos.-**

**Noah sintió un estremecimiento, tanto como cuando sentía sus datos borrarse.**

**_Me quiere._**

**En un impulso corrió a abrazarle y aunque no fuera físico eso bastaba.**

**-¡Mokuba! Mokuba- llamaba con tersa voz- Yo también te amo.**

**El pelinegro se estremeció y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas calientes con más fuerza que antes. Elevo la vista y las iris verdes de su amor lo saludaron y lo invitaron a la calma de su ser.**

**-Me…- su voz cortada lo traicionada en cada palabra trancándose en su pecho.-**

**-Te amo Mokuba- repitió y elevo sus manos para retirar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero ellas atravesaban sus manos. Mokuba se apresuro a limpiarlas el mismo.**

**Ambos se sonrieron e hipnotizados por la mirada del otro se acercaron lentamente, el pelinegro con un sonrojo en las mejillas, juntaron ambos labios lentamente y aunque la sensación era incompleta Mokuba sentía como una calidez invadía su cuerpo.**

**Esa era la cálida sensación que llenaba el corazón de Mokuba.**

**-o-**

**Noah suspiro sin aire por cuarta vez mientras veía casi con fascinación como el pecho de Mokuba se movía al respirar, él quería atesorar y grabar ese momento en su mente. Esa vida.**

**-Mokuba despierta- le llamo –es hora de ir a la escuela.**

**Mokuba se removió un momento y abrió los ojos sonriéndole, transmitía tanta alegría que Noah sonrió también y se puso a su lado.**

**-¿Estas emocionado?- le pregunto**

**-¡Claro!-**

**Noah también lo estaba, más que nada por la sorpresa que le daría a su pequeño amor dentro de una semana.**

**-Mokuba- le llamo y puso sus manos en sus mejillas- He de irme.**

**-¡Que! ¿Pero porque!?**

**-Tengo un par de asuntos que atender, estaré fuera una semana-**

**Mokuba detuvo el gesto de tristeza absoluta que empezaba a formarse en su rostro.**

**-Está bien-**

**-Prometo que valdrá la pena- Noah se agacho para juntar sus labios. Mokuba cerró los ojos sintiendo esa calidez-**

**-Te estaré esperando-**

**-o-**

**Eso hacía un mes y medio.**

**Cada día Mokuba se sentía más decaído, la comida había dejado de saber bien incluso el mundo parecía más oscuro.**

**_¿Porque Noah tardaba tanto?_**

**Seto y Joey habían notado el cambio, por un tiempo lo dejaron solo pero con el paso de los días habían tratado de averiguar la razón de su tristeza, sin resultado ambos mayores habían asumido la culpa y discutían entre ellos.**

**¿La escuela?**

**¿La presencia de Joey?**

**¿Su relación?**

**El ambiente era tenso en la familia, Mokuba se negó a salir de su habitación para el onceavo día, se negó a ir a la escuela al veinteavo.**

**Mokuba entraba a su habitación y se echaba en su cama a dormir hasta la hora de la cena, en las mañanas le costaba levantarse, su cuerpo de pronto pesando toneladas de incertidumbre.**

**Prendió el computador y espero con expectativa a su amigo Undercover que sabía de la existencia de Noah y que podría entender la causa de sus penares.**

**Pero tampoco estaba.**

**Sentía su pecho palpitar menos cada día con angustia, pero el escuchar los gritos de la sala se negó a caer en la depresión si eso afectaba a sus hermanos, entro a la ducha y se cambió, puso una sonrisa convincente y salió hacia el comedor.**

**Dos días después le tocaba limpiar su salón era mediados de febrero y los cerezos estaban en flor, miro por la ventana y suspiro, su corazón estaba pesado y frio, la ausencia de Noah vaciaba su pecho.**

**Pero trataba de mantenerse intacto día a día llenado su vacío con las clases y sus nuevos amigos, paso a paso, pero aun así cada voz que lo llamaba cada risa masculina llamaba su atención y se giraba a ver.**

**¿Porque me dejo?**

**¿Porque se fue?**

**Incluso pensaba que le había pasado algo, en la red, en el lugar donde tenía que ir.**

**Joey aun lo miraba con atención, seguro él sabía que nada había cambiado, Mokuba se debatió varias veces en decírselo, pero se negó pensando que a Noah-si volvía- esperaba mantener en secreto, con la boca floja de su nuevo hermano eso no sería posible.**

**Ese día se levantó tarde, tanto que llego tarde a la primera clase, para no recibir algún castigo decidió pasar la hora en la azotea viéndolas nubes blancas y algodonadas pasar.**

**Suspiro como hacia muchas veces al día. Miro el cielo y pensó que podía volver a su vida.**

**La vida antes de Noah.**

**Tomaría un tiempo recuperarse aún más sin saber a ciencia cierta que había sido de Noah "su Noah", su destino era un misterio que había decidido conocer costara lo que costara.**

**Tomo su pecho con sus manos y sintió su palpitar.**

**Con el tiempo.**

**Espera.**

**Sonó el timbre y el cambio de materia empezó Mokuba se dirigió a su nueva materia, lo saludaron sus compañeros y le hablaron de un nuevo evento en el museo local, una nueva exhibición que rompería esquemas.**

**Luego de un par de risas.**

**El entro.**

**Tenía el uniforme, una chaqueta vino y camisa blanca, pantalones negros.**

**_¿Noah?_**

**El corazón se le detuvo, pero se negó a dar un hecho por sentado, se tallo los ojos y volvió a ver.**

**Cabello verde ojos manzana, piel blanca.**

**Era real. Se giró a su compañero más cercano y señalo al nuevo. Espero no estar alucinando.**

**-El es el chico nuevo. No lo viste porque te saltaste la primera clase ¡picaron!-**

**Mokuba fue picado en las costillas.**

**-Auch…deja eso. Pero ¿quién es?**

**Que sea el.**

**Que sea el.**

**¿Podría ser el?**

**-Uhmm… no lo sé. No recuerdo-**

**El profesor entro.**

**Durante toda la clase se dedicó a mirar lo a la distancia, sus gestos la forma como tomaba apuntes o como miraba a un compañero al lado suyo y le pedía algo. Sonreía y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.**

**Brillo que nunca había visto, en el mundo virtual o en casa. Su estómago se contrajo. Si era el que hacia allí, como es que tenía un cuerpo o como es que…se alejó de él.**

**Es siquiera posible que fuera otra persona muy parecida. Cruel destino.**

**Las clases terminaron y Mokuba no volvió a ver fijamente al otro, al final no pregunto su nombre ni le intereso, se despidió de sus amigos y camino en silencio, cuando tuvo la visión de la mansión cerca, noto un mechón de pelo rubio en una de las ventanas del segundo piso.**

**Sonrió sabiendo que Joey podía verlo.**

**-Mokuba-**

**Escucho un llamado, se giró, el corazón latió pausado.**

**No. Se dijo varias veces no es el.**

**-¿Si?-**

**El chico pareció sorprenderse.**

**-Soy…yo soy…tu compañero de clase-**

**-¿Ah? Si, ¿deseas algo?-**

**-…No…-**

**-Bien. Entonces adiós- Mokuba movió la mano y se despidió, por el rabillo del ojo vio que el ojos manzana miraba al piso tristemente y apretaba los puños. Dio un paso y dos a su posición.**

**-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Mokuba **

**El otro no respondió por un largo momento, apretaba los puños y miraba al piso con indecisión.**

**Mokuba suspiro. Se acercó a él esperando no equivocarse.**

**-Eh Noah- el otro levanto la vista y Mokuba le dio un puñetazo-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Sabes cuánto me preocupe?**

**Noah suspiro y se sorprendió de que podía sentir cuando lo hizo. Y abrió los ojos al máximo, su mejilla dolía horrores.**

**¡Dolia!**

**Sus ojos lagrimearon de alegría.**

**-Mokuba- **

**-Noah ¿Eres tu cierto? ¡Dime que eres tu Bastardo!- Mokuba empezó a gimotear.**

**Noah se acercó y le tomo en brazos reconfortándolo.**

**-Lo siento Mokuba…soy yo. Pero me temo que no soy el Noah que conoces. No soy tu hermanastro ni llevo ya la sangre de Gozaburo Kaiba, no tengo nada conmigo, solo mi deseo de estar a tu lado.-**

**-Noah…-**

**-He venido para quedarme, si tú así lo quieres.-**

**-Idiota no sabes cuánto...- le dio pequeños golpes en el pecho- claro que acepto que te quedes y más te vale tener una buena excusa para haberte ido más de un mes-**

**Noah se separó.**

**-Claro. Permíteme presentarme nuevamente- hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Noah Pegasus.**

**-¡Que!- Mokuba grito y Noah rio por primera vez en su nuevo cuerpo, la sensación recién descubierta lo asombro y lo asusto al mismo tiempo. **

**Como todo lo nuevo. Pero sabía que Mokuba estaba a su lado.**

**Ahora no había nada que los separase.**

**-Es una larga historia. Pero puedo resumirlo en tres palabras…-**

**Un carraspeo los interrumpió.**

**-Mokuba ¿Puedes presentarme a tu nuevo amigo?- hablo un receloso Joey.**

**-¡Claro! Pero porque no entramos primero.- Mokuba apuro al mayor empujándolo un poco. Cuando este se alejó un poco Mokuba tomo la mano de Noah.**

**Este fascinado por la sensación apretó la mano que lo sostenía y lo puso sobre su rostro, respirando profundamente.**

**-Tecnología. Magia y Amor Mokuba- le dijo en un susurro.**

**o—o**

**Por fin termine.**

**Pero aún falta otros tres.**

**Esta historia continua del 1º Instintos SxJ, la continuación se llama 3º Temor con la pareja MxM.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Para su disfrute.**

**_Pryre-chan_**


End file.
